The Wedding Disaster
by mermaidharmony
Summary: See what happens when two people that dispise each other see each other at a spcial occasion Serena T.& Darien S. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, I better be heading home or my parents will kill me for being late to the wedding",said Serena

"WEDDING!" shouted Amy,Lita,Mina,and Raye

"Serena you're to young to get married!" stated Raye

"What! You guys thought I was getting married! I can't get married yet! I'm only in high school," replied Serena

"Then who's wedding is it?" asked Mina

"My aunt's," said Serena

"I didn't know you even have an aunt Serena," said Amy

"It's okay, I rarely talk about her anyway so of course you wouldn't know her Amy," said Serena, "Oh my god I'm going to be late!"

"Like usual," muttered Raye

As Serena was running, Amy shot out of her seat and yelled, "Serena watch out!"

Then BOOM! Serena got up and apologized, but found out that the person she bumped into was Darien

"Hey watch it Meatball Head you're not the only one who needs to get out of the arcade!" yelled Darien

"Well, sorry Mr. Lectoror (can't spell today)," said Serena sarcastically but frantically she said, I need to get home before my parents kill me! Now our of my way you jerk!"

"Oh what did you do? Get another 30," chuckled Darien

Now this got Serena really mad. By the time Darien was done laughing at his own joke, he saw Serena marching down the street that leads to her house.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Serena Tsukino!" yelled Serena's mother," You're soaked to the bone!"

It was raining outside while Serena was heading home.

"Now take a quick shower and change to your dress before you make us late to the wedding," said Serena's mother firmly

So, Serena did what she was suppose to do and when everyone was ready from head to toe, they left to the wedding 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh great, we're here," said Serena quietly

Serena's mom then called Serena to greet her aunt and her aunt's fiance (I think it's spelled correctly)

"Why hello Serena,"said her aunt,"I glad you could make it."

Serena knew her aunt was just pretending to be nice in front of her because Serena's mother was there.

"Nice to me you too Auntie Tsukino!" said Serena trying to be nice

"Oh, I better get ready for the ceremony!" said Auntie Tsukino

As Serena was walking away, out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall young man with jet black hair

Serena was gazing at the young man, but when she saw the face she knew it had to be Darien

Serena ran inside the girl's bathroom. Talking to herself, she was saying,"Okay girl, your arch enemy is here and you can't probably avoid him for three hours.

It's okay I'll just disguise myself."

So Serena untied her hair and washed off her makeup and then rearranged it. She also put some spare earrings on from her purse. Now you couldn't even recognize this different Serena Tsukino

When Serena came out of the bathroom, young men were staring at her beauty. Even Darien was staring at her. Serena blushed and started walking to one of the seats so she could get a bird's eye of view during the ceremony

Darien took the seat next to Serena and Serena started to panic. Darien looked into the girl's eyes and suddenly his eyes widen. He found out that the girl he was sitting next to was Serena Tsukino 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Meatball Head, what are you doing here?" asked Darien

"For your information Mr.Nosey, this is my aunt's wedding," replied Serena,"But the real question is what are you doing here."

"Well, your aunt's fiance is my high school teacher and I so happen to be his favorite student," said Darien proudly

"So, let me get this straight you,"said Serena but she couldn't finish because one of the elders told her to shut her yapper

Darien couldn't help but laugh as Serena was pouting her lip out at the old man

"Okay Meatball Head, you have to be QUIET during the ceremony," said Darien

"What about this," said Serena,"If I stay quiet for the whole ceremony, that means no laughing, crying, or anything like that, you have to stop calling me Meatball Head.

"But what if you don't stay quiet then what do I get hmm.." asked Darien

"Then you can call me Meatball Head" said Serena

But Serena saw that smile, that evil smile of his. She knew he wanted more than just being able to call her Meatball Head.

"Okay, but I also get to kiss you for fifteen seconds," said Darien esthusiascally (I think it's spelled right)

"No way!" yelled Serena but in a quiet manner too

"Deal or no deal scaredy cat," said Darien playfully

Serena hated being called a scaredy cat as much as she hates being called Meatball Head. So, Serena said deal and now the game begins OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But before we start our little bet, I didn't know you like me enough to agree to kiss me for fifteen seconds. You must have a huge crush on me!" said Darien jokingly

"Yeah right you jerk! I just want you to stop calling me Meatball Head!" said Serena,"Now let's start the game."

"It's been half an hour already and she hasn't even spoke one word," Darien whispered to himself,"I'll just have to do this my way."

Darien then started tickling Serena. She was trying so hard not to laugh or she knew he would get to kiss her for fifteen seconds. She gave him a look which he knew meant to stop.  
Another thirty minutes pass and he decided to do a different plan which he knew would get her to freak out. He put his arm around her and her eyes widen. She tried to pull it off but it was staying there as though it was super-glued. He then leaned forward and she could feel hot breath in her ear. Serena then felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"God, I want to slap this guy right now," Serena said in her mind

She then felt a warm hand on her back and slowly moving down. Finally, she couldn't take anymore and yelled yet quietly she said, "Get your hand of me pervert!"

Darien smirked and Serena frowned. She knew she lost the bet and had to put up with a jerk who is allowed to call her Meatball Head. Worse of all, she had to kiss him.  
After the ceremony was over Serena and Darien went outside and started to talk.

"So I guess I have no other choice but to kiss you," said Serena

"Yup," replied Darien

"And I guess I can't yell at you for calling me Meatball Head, said Serena

"Yup," replied Darien

"Can't you say anything besides," said Serena but she was cut off with a kiss on the lips. Counting, she finally reached fifteen, but she couldn't take her lips off of his. Darien's hand was holding her head, bringing it closer to his.  
Finally he stopped and out of the corner of Serena's eye was a photographer. Shocked, he took another picture of the young couple and said,"This will make the front cover of Japan daily!"

"Give me that camera right now!" yelled Serena

Sorry honey, this picture will make big bucks and I want big bucks," replied the photographer

Darien then began to chase the photographer around the building until the photographer pushed Serena into the lake. Darien quickly ran over to the lake to retreive Serena.  
Serena went back inside the building to ask her mother if she could take a taxi home. Her mother said yes so Serena went to the phone and was picked up and dropped off in a flash OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena is home now while her family are stuck in her aunt's wedding party. She was thinking. "What if somebody recognizes that the two people who are kissing are Darien and me?  
Or what if nobody reads Japan Daily then I will be saved! But Dad always read Japan Dailey! He'll definitley know that's me. God plWhat'sease bless me! Please!" Serena said to herself

"Serena what are you doing here?" asked Luna. She came in right after Serena's thinking

"Well, I got pushed into the lake near the building where my aunt's wedding is," Serena replied

"Did you tell your mother?" asked Luna

"No, she saw the look on my face and probably knew not to ask me what happened," said Serena sadly

"What about your" said Luna

"Luna I don't want to answer anymore questions right now," Serena said,"I'm going to bed"

Tired, she walked to her room slowly. Luna was very worried about her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darien was also thinking. "Serena's going to kill me if word gets out that Serena and I kissed! Maybe everything will settle down tomorrow" said Darien

Darien went to sleep dreamimg that kiss over and over again in his mind. A smile then popped up on his face. He had an idea

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE R&R! THANKX 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Serena get up!" yelled Serena's mother,"You're gonna be late for school darling!"

Serena got up to get ready for school. She was walking downstairs thinking about the previous night. She was interrupted in her thoughts by her dad.

"Serena look at the front page of Japan Dailey!" exclaimed her dad, "There is a picture of a couple kissing."

Serena just remembered that before she kissed Darien, she rearranged how she looked. "Well," Serena said,"I feel so sorry for those two because they probably wanted that kiss to be private"  
Serena got in her car and left for school. She saw Darien in his car beside her. He winked and Serena stuck her tounge at him.When she arrived, people were whispering. She met up with Mina and Amy.

"Did you really kiss Darien?!" asked Mina ethusiastically

"Sadly yes," Serena said," Wait a sec, how did you know it was me because my own dad didn't know it was me?"

"Well," said Amy," we heard it from Darien well actually from his football buddy, Rick. He told us that Darien gave you a twenty second one."

"I'm going to kill that guy one day!" said Serena angrily

"Hey baby," said Darien. He was behind her

"I thought my name was Meatball Head you jerk!" Serena said

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't keep quiet during the ceremony," he said

"Yes it is!" said Serena,"You were one inch away from my butt!"

Soon, the bell rang and everybody had to go to their classes. Unfortunately, Serena and Darien had first period together.Darien was seated behind Serena. While their teacher was talking to the principal,  
Serena asked Darien why did he let the word out that they kissed. He said that well since they were going to find out sooner or later, he should just go on and run his big mouth.

"God Darien!" Serena said," Don't even bother to talk to me anymore!"

"Fine!" Darien replied but in a quiet tone, he said this," I guess it's time for the idea."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! Soory for this boring chapter too! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 OOOOOOOOO Hope you guys like this chapter!(PLEASE) Review when ur done!

"Now it's time for the idea to emerge!" Darien said as he was dressing up,"She'll be mine and the most popular subject in school today! I just hope that she doesn't kill me after I do this"  
And with that, he left with an evil grin on his face.

Serena was also getting ready for school. She was just putting her books in her book bag and left with slow speed. "God, why did I lose? Why did he try to be a pervert? Why is my life so complicated!" Serena pondered as she was walking to school with her cat Luna.  
She was inches away from the door when BOOM! She looked in front of her and saw that the front door was opened for her. Her, Serena Tsukino. Out of all people, it was her who had a door opened just for her! "Wow, thanks!" But when she looked at the person who held the door for was Darien she just said," Never mind, I take my thanks back!" and she left.

Darien sighed a happy sigh," Finally, the plan has begun!" and with top speed he entered

"Hey Serena!" yelled Mina,"How are you doing?"

"Mina why are you so pepped(I think it's spelled right) up?" Serena asked her hyper friend

"Because I got a love note from a secret admirer," she said," He calls me rosey lips," Mina said with a sigh

"That's so romantic!" Serena jumped up and started giggling

"What's all the commotion about?" asked another teacher

"Sorry Ms.Haruna!" replied Serena and Mina

The bell rang and everybody went to their classes until lunch time. "Man I have a lot of homework to do," said Serena. She was talking to Mina as they headed towards the cafeteria. Then BOOM( i like the word BOOM!)! Something captuerd Serena's lips and it turned into a long deep kiss. It was mouth watering and the lips tasted like ice cream. She let out quiet moans that only her kisser can hear.

"One minute!" said a boy's voice," Darien you have the record of longest kiss in Japan Reil Highschool!"

"DARIEN!" yelled Serena," You were the one who kissed me" she said blushing

"Hey, I thought you enjoyed considering those moans you let out," he chuckled back

"It's not funny Darien!" Serena screamed

"Sorry honey, but it's funny to me!" said Darien and everybody in the cafeteria, except Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye, started to laugh

Serena ran out of the cafeteria and into the girls' bathroom. She was crying like a hurricane a fierce one to be exact. All her friends came inside to comfort her. They all said the same thing," They'll forget about it."

"But what if they don't?!" said Serena

"Then we'll start something new, you know some dirt on Darien that will send him home crying before school ends," said Lita

"Lita, don't you think that's a little harsh," said Amy

"No it's not! He deserves to know what it feels like to be talked about," said crying Serena

"Okay, so Operation Darien is now in business right!" said Raye "Yeah!" They replied

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you guys like it there is a vote I can wait til December 19 to upload a new chapter or upload a new chapter by thursday? you pick! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay so how can we get the dirt on Darien?" asked Lita

"We could ask Andrew!" exclaimed Mina

"I know but Andrew is Darien's best friend," said Amy," He'll never spill."

"You're right Amy so we just got to think out of the box," said Lita

"Raye, can't you hypnotize people?" asked Serena

"Good thinking Serena!" yelled Mina," We can hypnotize Andrew to tell us about Darien!"

"Okay, now that we covered that we have to plan how to set up this whole thing," said Amy

"Raye you go get your medallian (whatever) and will meet you at the temple, Amy help Raye gather her stuff, Lita clean Raye's room so Andrew will feel comfortable in it, Mina flirt with Andrew enough to get him in the temple, and I'll make sure Darien does mess up our plans!" said Serena

And with that, they all got to work

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"God, Darien!" said Darien's best friend, Andrew," You made Serena the subject of the day!"

"I know, she's probably gonna kill me!" said Darien

"Maybe if you apologize to her then she might forgive and forget," said Andrew

"Yeah right!" replied Darien OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay do we have everything?" asked Lita

"I think so," said Raye

"Everybody ready?!" asked Serena

Everyone nodded

"Okay then, Operation D in action 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Andrew," said Mina seductively(whatever)

"Uh.. Hey Mina" said Andrew

"So when do you get off from work?" she said and bent down on the counter enough for him to see her breast

"Uh... at five I guess" all covered in sweat

"Well, why don't we get together at the end of your shift," she said with a seductive smile

"Uh... I guess we can do that," he said nervously

"Okay, I'll wait for you," and with that she blew him a kiss

Andrew sighed. He was distracted by his thoughts when Darien came in.

"Hey Andrew, you okay dude?" asked Darien

Broken from the trance he said yes and Darien asked him a question

"Do you think Mina is hot?" he asked

"Hey buddy, she's mine!" said Andrew in a harshed tone

"I know know I'm asking you if you think she's hot," said Darien

"Well, yeah I think," said Andrew

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Raye got your stuff?" asked Amy

"Yeah, Lita is my room done yet," she asked Lita

"Almost!" she said back

"Okay, was just making sure!" said Raye

Beep Beep Beep said the communicater

"Hey it's Mina!" said Amy

"Hey Amy, Andrew will be comming at 5 so you guys can prepare some snacks for him or something," she said

"Okay Lita, Raye, and I will get to it!" she said

"Thanks Amy," and Mina was gone

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "Drew, do you want to go to any clubs tonight?" Darien asked

"But he can't, he's going with Mina tonight to spend time with her, right Mina," said Serena

"Right," said Mina

"Well, then Meatball Head would you like to spend the day with me," he said in a sexy smile

"No! Why would I do that?" she said

Mina pulled her back and whispered," Serena, you have to because we need to keep Darien away from Andrew and your the one who volunteered for that job."

"You do have a point there Mina," said Serena,"Okay, for the sake of the plan!"

They went back to the boys

"I would be... uh... uh...um..." said Serena

"Whats she's trying to say is that she love to go with you!" exclaimed Mina," Just make sure she's back by 8."

"Yes Ma'am!" said Darien," Come Serena

"Okay," she said and they left

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beep Beep Beep yelled the communicater

"Hey Mina's whats up," said Lita

"Well, Serena can't come because she has to keep Darien away from Andrew, and Andrew and I are coming inside the temple in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and we're here

"Okay, Raye is ready" Lita said

"Gotcha!" she said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, I hope you like this chapter! The next one will probably be in by Friday See ya oh yea R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Andrew," said Amy, Lita, and Raye

"Mina, I thought we're were going to spend time together," said Andrew

"We are silly, we're just also spending time with the girls!" explained Mina

"Well, okay," said Andrew

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Serena what clubs do you go to?" asked Darien

"Um... not any," she said

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" He asked

"Um.. you could drop me off my house and then you could go home," she suggested

"You're not getting off that easily!" he said chuckled

But Darien had a smirk on his face telling Serena WARNING WARNING!

"So Serena, would you like to go to my apartment alone just the two of us?" he asked

"Loudly she said,"NO!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Andrew, stare at this for a while, okay,"said Raye

"Okay," replied Andrew nervously

"Now let it begin!" they shouted 


	11. Chapter 11

"Andrew when I clap, you will tell us everything you know about Darien," chanted Raye

Clap! Soon Andrew was telling about Darien's past. Sad dirt only came out though

"Man, I can't believe this," said Lita

"I know," said Mina

"Let's tell Serena that we want to end the plan," said Amy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Um... Darien can I ask you a question?" asked Serena

"Sure Meatball Head," said Darien

"Why are you always teasing me?" she asked looking down

"I'm not really sure Serena. I'm sorry that I've been hurting you for the past months, said Darien

"Well, I accept your apology," said Serena

She then kissed him in a long passsionate kiss. He was very surprised at first, but push his lips onto hers deepening the kiss.  
They broke apart gasping for air. Suddenly, Serena's communicator went Beep, Beep, Beep

"Sorry, I have to take this," said Serena

She stepped out of the car and answered her communicator

"Amy, why are you calling me?" asked Serena," I want to end the plan Amy."

"We wanted to do the same too," said Amy

"Why?" asked Serena

"Because Darien was a very lonely child. His mother and father died in a car crash," said Amy

"Oh, that's so sad," said Serena," Okay starting now Operation D is dead."

"Okay, I'll tell the others," and Amy was gone

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so glad everything is back to normal," said Lita

"I know, everything is back where it should be!" exclaimed Amy

"Not quite," said Serena

She got up and gave Darien a peck on the lips. The girls looked astonished

"Are we still up for that date?" asked Darien

"We sure are," said Serena

They both left the arcade to go to the movies.

"Mina, do you want to go on a double date with Serena and Darien?" asked a nervous Andrew

"Sure!" said Mina excitedly

"They left with Darien and Serena. That left the other girls.

"Hey, do you want to go spy on Serena, Mina, Darien, and Andrew?" asked Raye

"Okay," said Lita and Amy

They left to the movies and watched the couples happily together.

The End!

Finally! it is DONE! I hoped you enjoy this story! 


End file.
